Voyeuristic Pleasure
by slwmtiondaylite1
Summary: It was embarrassingly easy to convince Nyota to come to the club tonight. For her, I mean. All I had to tell her was, "Oh, I think I heard Captain Pike ordering your Vulcan to come." Gaila POV


**Voyeuristic Pleasure  
**by SlwMtionDaylite

* * *

Written for the LJ community spock_uhura's Holiday fic exchange.

**For linstock. **Prompt listed at the end of story.

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I own nothing. Paramount, et al. own all. I really wish they would let me borrow Spock for a while though.  
**Rating:** M  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Characters/Pairing:** Gaila, Spock/Uhura

**Summary:** Spock/Uhura. _It was embarrassingly easy to convince Nyota to come to the club tonight. For her, I mean. All I had to tell her was, "Oh, I think I heard Captain Pike ordering your Vulcan to come." _Gaila POV

**Author's Notes:** Just a little lighthearted, naughty break from _Lies in Silence, _which will see an update...as soon as my beta sends the chapter back to me. :)

* * *

It was embarrassingly easy to convince Nyota to come to the club tonight. For her, I mean. All I had to tell her was, "Oh, I think I heard Captain Pike ordering your Vulcan to come."

I'm Gaila. I hear things. I know things. And I know for a fact that Commander Spock is under orders to appear at this little bar tonight. And he would never disregard the orders of a superior officer. It just wouldn't happen.

But anyway, I told her that. And she caved. With a silly little grin on her face, she asked me how long she'd have to get ready. I told her and she traipsed into the bathroom, with a hop in her steps.

I, personally, don't understand what she sees in him. I find him to be far too rigid for my tastes. And I don't mean in a good way. But whatever floats your boat, I guess. (I learned that from Nyota, by the way. She's been teaching me various human colloquialisms. I think I'm catching on pretty quickly.) Don't get me wrong, the Commander is plenty attractive, physically. If only he didn't walk around like he had a stick up his ass and the rules and regulations tattooed to the inside of his eyelids. I'd totally do him then. I've never had a Vulcan. Although I think I would probably find him too...what's the word? Vanilla? For my tastes.

But, for whatever reason, Nyota has it bad for him. Mere mention of his name will make her eyes glaze over and a silly grin appear on her face.

My silly little Nyota.

So anyway, suffice it to say, it was exceedingly easy to get Nyota to come along. With finals fast approaching, we haven't had a lot of time to hang out together, and if the only way to pry her from the books is to mention Spock, then so be it. She needs to relax. Let loose.

Oh, sure, I suppose I could have lied about his presence at some other thing at one point or another, but once the truth revealed itself, she'd get angry and storm out and that would be the end of that. So, it's better that I get to tell the truth and she comes along.

It's not like they're gonna go off to have sex and leave me alone.

It's far more likely that I'll be the one to find some hot unsuspecting male and take him away to have my way with. I wonder if Kirk will be there tonight. Now that's a fine specimen of maleness, if you ask me. What I wouldn't do to give him a test ride, to get him between my legs and-

Argh! I need to stop thinking about that. Did you know it's been one week since I had sex? One week! Seven days! That's one hundred and sixty-eight hours! Plus twenty minutes and five seconds! (Vulcans aren't the only ones who can tell time right down to the second, I'll have you know.) Argh! That's over one week! How am I supposed to survive that long? Any longer and I'll turn into Nyota. Don't get me wrong, I love her like the sister I never had (I never did have any siblings.) but I've never met a more sexually repressed being in my life.

Not counting Commander Spock, of course.

So I indulge her with this Spock obsession she's got going on. Because, Gods above, that's the most action she's had in a long time.

So anyway, here we are at this fine little establishment just off campus. Captain Pike and Commander Spock don't know we're coming, and really, why would I tell them? And besides, we're not going there to see them anyway. Nyota and I are just going out to relax and take a much needed break from studying. The fact that these two commanding officers are there is a crazy happenstance. The fact that my lovely friend is seriously crushing on one those officers? Well, sometimes I need to use whatever is available in my arsenal to get her to do what I want. No harm in it.

So, we're in this club on the dance floor and she's dancing her little heart out. Good. She needs to let loose. She hasn't spotted the Captain or the Commander yet, but that doesn't seem to be an issue yet. It seems like she's forgotten the means which I used to convince her to come. Just as well. I'm not really looking for a night to listen to her bemoan her attraction.

I've spotted him, though. My eyes scanned the crowd when I danced with her, spinning around and gyrating. He's at the bar with Pike, looking just about as uncomfortable as you'd imagine a Vulcan looking.

I throw my arms in the air and spin around. My eyes search for him again and-

Hello.

He's looking at her. His eyes locked onto her. Burning. Smoldering. As much as a Vulcan can smolder, that is.

Well, isn't this interesting?

I look at Nyota. She's finally found his gaze as well. And now they're both sending smoldering looks to one another.

Very interesting.

I knew of her interest, of course. How could I not know? Granted she doesn't go on and on about him - that would totally be unlike her - but I recognize the signs. What I didn't know was that he reciprocated.

Does she know he does?

A fleeting thought enters my mind. Should I try to push them together? Would they go for it? Or would the rules and regulations get in the way?

My thoughts and planning are interrupted when I hear her snarl.

Yes. She snarled.

I stop dancing and turn to look at her. She's glaring in his direction. I follow her gaze. And dawning enters when I see the scene before me.

A woman has approached the Commander at some point when I wasn't looking at him, but at Nyota. The woman is clearly interested in him. And is unabashed about it. I snicker in my head. Doesn't she realize that no Vulcan is going to fall for the slutty act? No amount of revealed cleavage is going to get a Vulcan to take to his bed. Believe me, I tried. He didn't budge for me either.

...And that's another story. One I don't really feel like reliving.

But this is a Vulcan who is not completely Vulcan. I seem to recall Nyota telling me that he was half-human. And his human half is certainly rearing its ugly head. He's looking at this woman. At her cleavage, that is. And leaning in close, listening to her words.

Some men are so predictable.

I hold back my scoff and turn to look at Nyota. "What's wrong?" I ask innocently. After all, I'm not supposed to suspect anything.

Nyota is glaring at the woman and if looks could kill, she'd be in a million bloody messy pieces at the Commander's feet. "Who does she think she is?"

"Desperate?" I ask nonchalantly. "I mean, she must be, if she's practically throwing herself in the arms of a ***Vulcan.* **I mean, Vulcans aren't exactly known for their sexual prowess."

She turns her eyes from the scene across the club to me. "You don't know what you're talking about."

Okay. So that stung a little. I won't lie. But... I raise an eyebrow. "And I suppose you do?" I've issued a challenge. I want to hear a confession. I want to hear ***something***.

She doesn't take my bait; damn shame, too, and returns her gaze to Spock and his little tart.

He pulls his eyes away from her to Nyota, stepping away from the woman who was so desperate and so pathetic. I hope I don't come across as that pathetic. Oh, who am I kidding? I don't need to look pathetic. Men come to me. Not the other way around. But...this isn't about me.

They're smoldering again. Making moon-eyes at one another from across the room. Nyota smiles at him. He nods in return and his eyes drift to the exit. She follows his eyes, nodding.

Really. These two just need to get a room.

I can't imagine being in a relationship with a Vulcan. What's his idea of foreplay? Chess? Discussing warp cores?

So not for me.

I shake my head and turn away from them, returning to dancing. I need to find me a man tonight. It's been over one week, you know! There's a nice selection tonight. Many eligible cadets are here. And then there's Captain Pike. He's quite appealing, if you don't mind me saying.

He spots me and smiles. I move in for the kill.

* * *

Well, that was certainly a huge disappointment. And one week turns into one week and one day. Is it me? When did I suddenly become so unattractive to the opposite sex? I mean, honestly, this is getting ridiculous. I'm Orion. Sexual conquest is the name of the game. It's in my genetic makeup.

I could scream. I really seriously could. I really, really could.

I walk, no, stomp down the corridor to the dorm I share with Nyota. At least I know she'll be there. When I approach the door, I hear a quiet moan.

Well, that's new.

But really, she must just be dreaming. It is late. And our little Nyota doesn't like to stay up too late when there are classes to be studying for and exams to be preparing for. She must be having a bad dream. She doesn't have nightmares all that often, but they do happen on occasion. And have been known to worry me some.

So I increase my speed and press the buttons on the panel by the door that would grant me entrance. The door slides open silently and I step through.

And stop dead in my tracks.

She's here, all right. And someone is with her. I can't exactly tell who because the glass wall that separates the dorm entrance from the rest of the room is frosted and beveled, distorting my view.

But it certainly doesn't prevent me from telling that there's something going on in there.

Nyota's on her back in the middle of her bed. Naked. Her smooth dark skin peaks out from under an undulating form of alabaster flesh. Her legs and her arms wrap around him, pulling him closer. She throws her head back, moaning loudly.

I feel myself growing warm. Damn it! I haven't had sex in over a week and Miss Sexually-repressed has found herself a man? I should be happy for her. I know I should. But damn it! I want my own man.

The man lavishes her exposed throat with kisses. He moans.

Nyota arches her back, rising from the mattress and pressing her breasts against his chest. She runs her hands across the man's hair and brings his face to hers and kisses him. They both moan loudly and he twists his hips deliciously – I can tell because Nyota cried out – and I squeeze my thighs together, trying to stay the arousal I feel growing in my groin.

I shouldn't stay here. I should quietly leave the room. Nyota would be furious and embarrassed if she knew I was watching. But I'm glued to the spot and I don't think I'm going to be moving any time soon.

Whoever she's with presses his body tightly against hers, leaving no inch of space between them. He moves slowly and deeply, eliciting moans from her lips with every powerful thrust.

I barely conceal my whimper.

I want sex.

I need sex.

But I don't get sex. She gets it. And she's certainly enjoying it.

No fair.

They kiss once more and he twists and pivots his hips some more. And she cries out and clings to him.

And it's really all quiet hot.

The man sits up, leaning back on his haunches, and grabs a hold of her arms, pulling up with him. She sits in his lap, wrapping her legs loosely around his hips. He wraps his arms around her back and kisses her. She moves up and down on his cock, pressing her body to his. Her movements start out slowly and controlled but pick up speed pretty quickly and become more and more erratic . She must be close.

She breaks the kiss and throws her head back, crying out.

Gods, I'm jealous.

He drops his head to her chest and kisses her breasts, taking them into his mouth and teasing her nipples into tight buds.

Her movements grow wilder.

My breathing increases; my heart races. Desire has flooded my nethers and I've never felt more aroused than I ever had in my life.

I think I make some kind of noise because suddenly, Nyota halts her movements. She presses her forehead to his and pants. "Someone's here."

Yep, she knows I'm here.

The man's hands drop to her hips and he lifts her up and back down on his cock. He doesn't want her to stop moving. "Do not cease your alluring motions."

She laughs lightly, whispers something about her 'naughty Vulcan', and proceeds to move on his cock once more.

My jaw drops to the floor. And I grow hotter. Wetter. If that was possible.

Commander Spock.

Nyota is currently bouncing up and down on Commander Spock's cock while he buries his face in her breasts.

Why didn't I suspect that? Especially since they were so busy making smoldering moon-eyes at one another all night.

I resist the urge to bring a hand between my legs and bring myself off. It's difficult and I'm not entirely sure how I managed. But I did.

Nyota cries out and grinds herself against his pubic bone. She cups his face in her hands and kisses him again. He moans into her mouth and grips her hips again.

He brushes a hand across her cheek, her temple.

And she's crying out, convulsing around him. Spock moans and thrusts into her a few more times before he's joining her in bliss. She collapses against him and he wraps his arms around her, hugging her close.

My eyes are wide and watery. I'm so jealous.

They're kissing again. It's all so very sweet and romantic and why wouldn't Pike say yes?

I think my eyes glass over.

"Are you still there, Gaila?"

I jump, startled at being addressed directly. So Nyota knew I was here. And she and Spock continued having sex? Naughty.

Didn't think she had it in her.

* * *

**Prompt:**

**WANTS:**

Jealousy (Spock, Uhura or both)  
Voyeurism (someone is watching, can be accidental or intentional  
Longing. Lots of longing.

**DON'T WANT:**

Character death  
Babies, pregnancy or kids in general  
Pon Farr, alien sex inducing spores, mind controlling sex freak aliens or excessive chocolate consumption (you got the idea)


End file.
